Fuimos hombres
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Peter y Edmund reflexionan brevemente sobre su pasado tras una pelea de éste último. "Fuimos hombres, pero ahora no somos nada."


_¡Hola!_

_Pues nada, entre que espero a que se descargue la versión extendida de El león, la bruja y el armario me he releído por enésima vez el comienzo de El Príncipe Caspian y me ha venido la inspiración para un diminuto y tímido one-shot sobre los dos hombrecitos Pevensie, seguramente mis personajes favoritos, jeje. Adoro a estos dos muchachos, y su lazo de fraternidad es de lo mejorcito del fandom._

_Espero que los disfruteis mucho (aunque es tan corto que no sé yo XD). _

**Disclaimer: Narnia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de C.S. Lewis, su genial creador. Yo se los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro. A Disney le tomo prestadas las descripciones físicas de los personajes que, quizás intencionadamente, el maestro Lewis olvidó mencionar en algunos casos.**

* * *

**-- FUIMOS HOMBRES --**

Peter Pevensie, a sus catorce años, se consideraba una persona experta en la vida.

Muchos de sus compañeros de curso se jactaban de haber vencido a un niño mayor que ellos, y en ocasiones alardeaban del valor que habían demostrado al colarse a robar juguetes confiscados en el despacho de la directora. Cuando oía aquellas aventuras, que ni ellos mismos creían, Peter no podía evitar reír para sus adentros. Para él, que había matado gigantes y entrado sigilosamente en castillos enemigos, aquello no eran más que chiquilladas.

Sin embargo a ojos de todos seguía siendo un mocoso como los demás. Por eso mismo se volvió rápidamente cuando la directora apareció en el umbral de la puerta, tan alta como era, e interrumpió el ejercicio de álgebra que estaba realizando en la pizarra.

–Señor Pevensie, salga un momento -ordenó, en un tono a medio camino entre cruel y educado.

El niño dejó la tiza en la repisa de la pizarra y bajó de la tarima medio devorada por la carcoma. Decenas cuchicheos se alzaban a su alrededor a medida que cruzaba el aula entre los pupitres, preguntándose qué travesura había cometido para que la directora hubiera ido a llamarlo. La imponente mujer le observó severamente tras sus gafas antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos y cruzar las manos tras la espalda.

–¿He hecho algo malo, señora? -preguntó el chico con educación.

–No, pero temo que eso mismo sea algo de familia y termine por afectarle -repuso la mujer con fiereza-. Su hermano menor ha tenido una pelea y estará castigado durante dos semanas limpiando los pasillos. Tiene permiso para ir a verle a la enfermería, si lo desea.

Después, la directora se marchó sobre sus monumentales zapatos de piel. Peter no hizo más que negar con la cabeza para sí mismo y bajar las escaleras que le llevarían al vestíbulo, desde el cual se podía ver la verja que los encerraba en aquella escuela, tanto física como simbólicamente.

Era horario entre clases y rara vez la enfermería tenía ocupantes. Pero los ojos de Peter detectaron de inmediato la figura del niño de cabellos oscuros que se sentaba casi totalmente encorvado al borde de una frágil litera.

Su aspecto era horrible. Tenía el labio inferior partido y el ojo izquierdo totalmente amoratado. Diversos moretones adornaban su rostro y la parte descubierta de sus enjutas piernas. Sobre las heridas se atisbaba el color oscuro de la tintura de yodo. Estaba algo pálido, y sus ojos parecían haber perdido el brillo de chispeante inteligencia y serenidad que le habían caracterizado sólo unas semanas atrás. Ni siquiera se movió cuando le oyó llegar, permaneció totalmente inmutable, cabizbajo.

Peter se echó el rubio flequillo hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de no perder los nervios.

–¿Por qué te has peleado ahora, Ed? -exclamó al final, incapaz de contenerse.

Esperaba que el chico protestara fervientemente, pero siguió petrificado en su sitio, tan triste y gris como antes. Al cabo de unos segundos, pero, tragó saliva de forma visible y alzó la vista. Los ojos enrojecidos evidenciaban un llanto reciente. Toda la dureza que Peter había pretendido mantener se desmoronó en el acto.

–Ed... -susurró el mayor, confuso-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Fue Charlie Peterson, el de quinto, ¿sabes? -confesó Edmund, con la voz estrangulada-. Le estaba pegando a Becky Stanton y a sus amigas y les tiraba de las trenzas... No pude resistirlo y le pegué -lo dijo todo de un tirón.

–¿Que le pegaste? -masculló Peter, incrédulo- Edmund, ese tipo mide dos palmos más que tú.

Casi ni se había dado cuenta del cambio de Edmund, aunque no se había ganado el título de _el Justo_ por nada. El que antaño fuera un crío malcriado que pegaba a los que eran menores que él se había convertido en una persona solemne y equitativa, perfectamente juiciosa.

–Ya lo sé. ¿Crees que estos golpes me los he hecho yo solo? -protestó el menor señalándose la cara, al parecer herido en su ego.

Peter no dijo nada, así que Edmund volvió a decaer de nuevo y se dedicó a estrujar la anciana sábana blanca sobre la que estaba sentado. Negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras hablaba, sumergido en su propio delirio.

–Por un momento... no sé qué me pasó, creí que podía ganarle... -admitió- Pero era tan fuerte... Y después vinieron sus camaradas, claro. El resultado puedes verlo tú mismo.

Peter trató de ignorar las escenas que desfilaban por su cabeza, pero le fue imposible dejar de imaginarse la visión de su hermano tendido en el suelo y siendo apaleado por unos matones que medían más del doble que él, tanto de alto como de ancho. Miró de nuevo a su hermano, y descubrió que estaba llorando silenciosamente, mordiéndose el labio con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir una rabia creciente.

–Olvidé que ahora soy un rey sin espada ni armadura... -murmuró el niño, en un hilo de voz.

Una congoja pesada como el plomo se apoderó del pecho de Peter, y por un momento le cortó la respiración. Cerró los ojos con sumo pesar y se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que pugnaban por manar de sus ojos.

Lo más terrible del asunto era que Edmund tenía razón. Ya no eran monarcas a cuyos pies se extendía un idílico reino infinito. Ya no eran jóvenes humanos que hablaban con los abedules y los pájaros.

¿Cuanto hacía desde que habían surcado las aguas de las Islas Solitarias con el _Resplandor Diáfano_? ¿Cuanto desde que bailaban en una sala del trono de cristal con flores de oro adornando sus brillantes túnicas? ¿Cuanto desde que salieron a perseguir un ciervo blanco con sus hermosas hermanas, cabalgando en sus magníficas monturas?

No lo sabían, y aquellos recuerdos empezaban a difuminarse paulatinamente, volviéndose cada vez más irreales y lejanos. Peter había oído llorar a Edmund por las noches. Sumido en el insomnio en el cuarto que compartían en aquel lugar, percibía los estremecimientos de su hermano, y sus súplicas dormidas a aquel al que llamaban Aslan. Edmund, con el alma desnuda, quería volver a Narnia.

Incapaz de retener por más rato el llanto, Peter se inclinó un poco y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza y dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas. Edmund tardó un poco más, pero finalmente también hundió la cabeza en el uniforme de Peter y aferró su camisa por la espalda. El dolor y la añoranza les parecieron más soportables al estar de aquel modo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel punto? La respuesta era tan obvia que decirla en voz alta casi resultaba cruel.

Antaño fueron grandes reyes sentados en tronos de mármol. Ahora eran dos hermanos desamparados que se abrazaban para que no los descubrieran llorando, corriendo el riesgo de ser tildados de débiles.

_"Fuimos hombres, pero ahora no somos nada."_

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Felicitaciones? Estoy abierta a todo XD_


End file.
